Multiple fluids may be mixed for different applications and in various fields. In an application amino acids may be mixed with different fluids. The fluids may be maintained in a cooled state by precooling the fluids. The fluids and amino acids are usually mixed in a mixing unit. Initially the fluids may be poured into the mixing unit and an impeller may be used to facilitate the mixing. The impeller is usually positioned at the bottom of a chamber of the mixing unit. The impeller may have a fan structure that may be operated by a motor. The impeller motion i.e. rotational motion can be used for cleaning the chamber as well. In order to clean the chamber a small quantity of cleaning fluid may be poured into the chamber. The amount of cleaning fluid required may be based on a volume and size of the chamber. The impeller is then operated to circulate the cleaning fluid within the chamber for cleaning. The impeller is magnetically driven by a rotating magnet present in a bottom plate of the chamber. Such arrangements are complex and also for cleaning the mixing chamber more amount of cleaning fluid may be required so as to cover the entire internal walls of the chamber.
One of the applications may be for polypeptide synthesis. Peptides are short chains of amino acid monomers linked by peptide or amide bonds. In this synthesis process multiple amino acids along with chemical solutions may be used. The amino acids in an organic solvent need to be separated from air humidity as they are sensitive to moisture. Multiple amino acids may be poured into the mixing unit and mixed to activate them to form polypeptide chains. Typically 20 or more different amino acids and other chemical solutions may be poured into the mixing unit for a single polypeptide synthesizing run. Several synthesis technologies are available for polypeptide manufacturing. The quantities required, length of the peptide and its complexity influences the selection.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved mixing unit that can be used for mixing of fluids. Moreover the chamber of the mixing unit also needs to be conveniently cleaned using cleaning fluids.